


Cover Art for 'Quo Fata Vocant (Whither the Fates Summon)' by Winklepicker

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'Quo Fata Vocant (Whither the Fates Summon)' by Winklepicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winklepicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quo Fata Vocant (Whither the Fates Summon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880676) by [Winklepicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/quo_1_zpskg4tjdga.jpg.html)


End file.
